Universal Voyage/AlienOmega
AlienOmega and God of Hentai both work for the Unholy Council. However, they have no real dedication to their job, as they would rather go for alcohol. AlienOmega AlienOmega has the ability to warp reality a certain distance around. He mostly uses it to restore his head after it is removed or otherwise destroyed, though during the fight with Rinalm and Alan he used it to immobilize Alan by creating a lake at his feet. AO is also paranoid about squirrels. His main weaknesses are catgirls and good saké. God of Hentai GoH has wings on his back, enabling him to fly. He also has the ability to summon tentacles, usually from his arms, and use fire magic. GoH is pretty abusive when it comes to AlienOmega; he frequently destroys AO's head with one of his tentacles and one time attacked him with fire magic out of boredom. Although not mentioned in the comic, it is said that he was spawned from AlienOmega's lava lamp. Story AO and GoH both appear working for the Aventa Empire (aka the Unholy Council.) Admiral Rua approaches them and tells them to guard Ridaos' cell with their lives. Later on, after Rua threatens to kill Shoz and Shoz scares him off, Rua is made fun of by the duo. When asked why they weren't guarding the cell, they said they were on a beer break, showing that they don't take their job very seriously. Later, while NW and Ikasu are storming the Royal Courts, they run into the duo attempting to torture Birdman. After a brief RPG style battle, NW summons Moy and they both attack AO and GoH. After this attack, the two run away. They aren't seen again until the New Mission storyline, where they show up at the Hentai Club and are pulled into a space warp by the Unholy Council. They are greeted by Fuhto, who seeks to kill them for abandoning their posts in the last mission. After GoH fights back, Fuhto decides that they might be useful for the Unholy Council's next mission, and spares their lives. Fuhto offers them a job to retrieve a Gaia Rod for them in exchange for booze, which they happily accept. They are then sent to Rinalm's world, along with El Tuber, whom they kick out of the party (literally) after arrival. The duo then start hassling people about Rinalm's location so that they can find the Gaia Rod's location and then kill him. After they supposedly find Rinalm (who was actually the Oracle posing as Rinalm so Alan and the real Rinalm could escape) Fuhto appears and attacks him. After they discover he was actually the Oracle, the two chase after the real Rinalm. They eventually corner him and Alan in a valley and attack. Alan defeats AO, but then GoH grabs Alan with one of his tentacles and starts slamming him into a nearby cliff. Rinalm tries to fight back, too, but he is suffering from a bad cold and doesn't stand a chance. Eventually, Fuhto intervenes, saying that he has found the Gaia Rod. It turned out that the two were used as a distraction while Fuhto found the Gaia Rod himself. They then leave, returning to the Hentai Club, only to discover that Fuhto had killed everyone there. Category:Universal Voyage